


For Forever

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, sometimes you just need a lot of fluff, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”





	For Forever

Race was awake earlier than usual. His arm falling asleep is what really had woken him up; however, he didn't dare move it. He didn’t want to wake up Spot (who was clinging to him like a koala). Therefore Race wrapped his free arm around Spot’s waist, pulling him a bit closer.

Spot shifted and turned to face Race. He pressed a kiss to Race’s neck, cuddling closer to him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Race whispers his lips brushing Spot’s forehead.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Spot whispers, “‘M a light sleeper anyways.”

Race kisses his forehead, “Guess we actually have to get up now?”

Spot hums and presses another kiss to Race’s neck. “I don’t have to go into work today.”

“I have class later,” Race tells him and Spot groans, holding him a bit tighter.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Spot grumbles and presses his face into Race’s bare chest.

“Me too,” Race sighs.

“Then let’s do it! Jack can take notes for you!” Spot attempts, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“I already missed a lot last week,” Race tells him, “My parents are paying for this, I can’t just not show up—”

Spot begins to pout and Race whines.

“Don’t pout! I hate when you do that!” Race complains pushing his boyfriend away. Spot clings to him, refusing to be moved.

“I love you!” Spot says easily, pressing a kiss to the outstretched hand trying to push him away.

“Love you too,” Race grumbles.

“What was that?” Spot teases.

“I love you too!” Race grins.

Spot grins and moves over top of Race, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“That doesn’t mean I’m staying!” Race says, pushing Spot off of him and getting up.

“Tony,” Spot complains as the other boy pulls on his sweatpants and t-shirt.

“Sean,” Race mocks.

“Please?” Spot asks with a small smirk.

“Nope,” Race says grabbing clean socks from the drawer.

Spot sighs and leans against the headboard. He fiddles with the sheet around his waist and watched Race leave the room. Spot counts to five and Race comes stomping in.

“I hate you,” He grumbles, throwing his t-shirt back onto the floor as well as his sweatpants.

“Why?” Spot asks, holding up the sheet for Race.

“Because you’re so—” Race grumbles and crawls underneath the blanket.

“So damn irresistible?” Spot grins, clinging back onto Race.

“Sure,” Race laughs and kisses Spot’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> well it’s me again, writing instead of sleeping. I would like to thank school for keeping me up at ungodly hours because I’m freaking out about new classes & lunch :)) I’m Fine :))


End file.
